Necessary information is printed on the label of the above-mentioned label sheet, the label is peeled off from the base sheet and the thus peeled label is then affixed to goods. There is provided a label printer wherein the operation to print the necessary information on the label and the operation to peel off the label from the base sheet are carried out successively.
Generally, there is known a label printer of such a type which pulls out a label sheet wound in a roll shape, prints necessary information on a label mounted on the label sheet while conveying the label sheet, and, after printed, bends the conveying path of the label sheet at an acute angle, whereby the label is allowed to move straight due to its own rigidity and peel off from the base sheet.
In such label printer, since the adhesive power of the label with respect to the base sheet is strong, or since the end edge of the label bites into the base sheet when the label is formed by punching only an adhesive sheet mounted on the base sheet, the label is difficult to peel off from the base sheet. And, when the label does not peel off from the base sheet smoothly, not only the printed label is not discharged properly but also a trouble occurs in conveying the label sheet to thereby cause the label printer to stop.
Thus, as a printer which is capable of preventing the above-mentioned problems, there is provided a printer wherein, before the whole of the label is peeled off from the base sheet, holds and lifts at least one side of the label to thereby peel a part of the label once and, after then, peels the label wholly from the base sheet (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document: JP-UM-A-2-129010